metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I don't think Metal Gear Solid 4 was particularly good
Ok I'm a big Metal Gear fan, I played the original when I was a youngster back when it came out and then bought every subsequent game after that and usually whatever console it was on (twin snakes ugh!). I liked pretty much each one (bar twin snakes). However I have to say the MGS 4 was a big dissapointment for the following reason :- - no decent character intereaction through the codec screen - Rosemary played no real signifigant part in the game - lack of humorous easter eggs - small play time - Act 3 : follow some idiot (boring) - faceless bosses - Drebin character very cleche and unecessary and over the top boss backstories - Buying lots of weapons adds no real value to the game - Act 4 : very short - Act 5 : very short (wouldn't it be good if you got to explore or actually do something on the ship) - Cut scenes too long, what kind of games has a save option between cutscenes? - Nonsensical jibberish storyline (sorry fellas but if you're swallowing liquid/ocelot hypnotising himself to fullfil some kind of role you've lost touch with reality) - Was a movie more than a game. Aside from all that there was some really good points like the boss battles and the control system and the graphics. Anyway that's about it please rebut. -Actually, Drebin had a lot of canonical importance in the game, as he injected Snake with the FOXDIE that killed Big Boss, EVA, and Ocelot. Act 3 was actually very exciting, maybe it is boring in your opinion. And while I would have rather had human soldiers in Act 4, it was nice ghost-hunting and going through all those memories. And as for Act 5, the game needed to be compressed in order to fit on a Italic text'50 gig Blu-Ray Disc, dual-layered, too!'' And, as for Rose, the worst Codec contact, she was important to Raiden or some shit, and I too disliked the new Codec. I'll admit it was fun to stare at Para-Medic's "assets", though. L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 00:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) What happened to the good old days where you had to explore the area and not just go from point A to B. And where the boss's had you wow this is really cool and not man i need to better my stradagy. when it was about the mission and about polatics. and who chould forget the alternit endings. --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :That was the point. On site procurement was virtually impossible, what with nannomachines and ID tagged weapons. Its a game of the near to come future. You'd never even finish the game without drebin. --Solid Shane 01:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) -I found the game very enjoyable. Yes, it had a few parts that could have been explained better, like Vamp, ("oh it's just the nanos" felt like they just made a lame excuse.) The boss fights, maybe not as original as others, but were fun, and exciting. I will have to agree, it did feel more like a movie, but they equaled it out with great game play. The Rex vs. Ray fight was a dream sense I saw the two. The "Ninja Raiden" was also a nice touch, making a character that people didn't like very much, (Although I had nothing against him in MGS2). (user: Otaconharter) -Well I really like the game, but I agree that cutscenes are extremly long and codec interaction was really poor, but the act 3 mission was fun because it looks like one of those old spy movies, and act 4 was just for the memories, actually the whole game have this huge nostalgic feeling because is the last game of snake. and you say that the game change, well yeah becuase the game is not only get in to a base or something, is about get into a war zone without been seen. cacatua2021 -I loved the game and I think that anyone that dosen't like MGS4 then, well they aren't true MGS fans. Well it WAS a great game. I love it! However, it definitely differs from all the previous MGS games in a few ways. For me, stealth doesn't seem such a big part anymore with all the awesome weapons available now! BennyTatz 10:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I guess I sould not judge a game with out playing it yet. I cant wait for the day when I play MGS 4 -- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ''' 19:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC)